Bailando Con La Muerte
by CaruChan13
Summary: Dos asesinos, cada uno con una forma particular para matar. Ninguno sabía del otro hasta ese día dónde le encargaron asesinar a un mafioso, si no lo hacían todos estarían perdidos.


**.**

 **Vals**

 **.**

La orquesta estaba espléndida está noche, cada tonada lo habían hecho a la perfección y ella se sentía completamente complacida por las exquisitas melodías de los instrumentos. Hoy era un vals, lento y armonioso, sería pan comido para ella. Cuando llegó a la pista de baile invito a uno de los espectadores a bailar con ella, fue selectiva de cierta manera, de hecho, estaba todo planeado, sabía que aquella persona le apasionaba el vals, su víctima. Fue sencillo, él apasionado con el baile y al mismo tiempo encandilado por su belleza, no era de menos sus hermosas piernas que dejaba un poco a la vista, su cabello largo y sedoso de color rojo y sus ojos brillantes de igual color, la mosca había caído en la trampa. Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a bailar, la orquesta suave y tranquilizadora, él disfrutando del momento mágico y especial, ella solo siguiendo los pasos de su plan. Un, dos, tres... Un, dos, tres... Las personas al rededor están maravilladas por la danza, tan perfecto, los cabellos de ella creaban una ilusión como si los atraparan a ambos en un pequeño mundo, sin embargo, solo era la fachada pues más bien era como I ella lo atrapara en su telaraña, pronto la música seso terminado con el show.

La mujer entonces se dispuso a marcharse, su trabajo estaba hecho, aunque el hombre quería pasar un poco más de tiempo, pero ella insistió en que necesitaba descansar un momento, dio unos cuantos pasos, unos diez pasos aproximadamente y pronto el hombre se dio un golpe sonoro contra el suelo, muerto. Es tan fácil para una araña envenenar a una simple mosca. Ella se mostró sorprendida y pronto policías llegaron a la escena, no encontraron nada sospechoso y declararon que debió ser algo natural, llevándose el cuerpo con ellos, entonces todos se marcharon. El trabajo estaba hecho ya podía volver a casa.

La mujer sabía cómo atrapar a sus víctimas, primero las atrapaba en su trampa, para luego envenenarlas con una pequeña aguja que siempre dejaba en su mano y fin, el baile y la agitación del corazón harían que el veneno llegará a todos lados terminando el trabajo. Ciertamente no es la mejor forma de matar, pero es la más rápida y simple, solo un poco de información extra, seducir un poco y listo, lo tenía comiendo de la palma de la mano y pronto muerto. Llegó a un auto que se encontraba a unos metros del lugar del crimen y entró sin más, en el se encontraba el chófer y un hombre de traje, entonces el auto comenzó su andar, transcurrió unos cuantas minutos y la mujer observaba al exterior, estudiando cada detalle por si eran seguidos, en eso el hombre de traje le entregó un sobre, su pago, ella contó cada billete y lo guardo al ver que no faltaba ni un solo peso, llegó hasta unas calles poco transitadas y bajo del auto.

- _Te llamaré para el siguiente trabajo-_ luego de eso el auto siguió andando.

Entonces la peliroja siguió su andar en su departamento, quedaba un poco lejos pero así era mejor, pues no quería que nadie se enterara de donde vivía, para un asesino eso es algo primordial, incluso ella solía cambiar de vivienda, lo hacía cada cierto tiempo o cada vez que un asesinato tomaba más tiempo y con cierta peligrosidad, ella era precavida y lo es desde que tenía memoria, si quería seguir con vida tenía que serlo, después de todo su cabeza valía mucho dinero en los bajos mundos.  
Llegó a su departamento y se quitó los zapatos, los tacones le estaban matando, se desvistió dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo y se acostó en su cama así tal cual mañana tenía que ir a trabajar y madrugar era sin dudas un coñazo.

.

* * *

.

Sentía el ambiente frío y pesado, sabía que su obligación era una y sólo una, matar. Él se entrenó años y no dejaba nada al azar, pero en el momento de la verdad a veces se le iba de las manos, debía esperar hasta que ellos llegarán, su artimaña era el ataque sorpresa, era algo que ya lo tenía más que especializado. De pronto escucho como ellos se acercaban, un montón de pandilleros, lo peor de lo peor en los bajos mundos, debía acabar con ellos aquí y ahora.  
A penas estuvo a su alcance disparo una bala directa en la cabeza de uno y rápidamente los demás se pusieron a la defensiva y apuntado dónde podría estar pero él era más rápido y en menos de unos segundos clavo su cuchillo en la espalda de otro, al mismo tiempo que lo usaba de escudo y así disparo desde su posición a los demás, no tuvieron oportunidad... Todos muertos. Empujó el cadáver que uso para cubrirse y este cayó directo al suelo causando un sonido estruendoso. Podría dejar su trabajo, así como está, pero no... _"Matémoslos a todos"_ le decía una voz en su cabeza _"Eliminémoslos de la faz de la tierra"_ entonces se dirigió a donde estaba la banda principal, no fue difícil descubrirlo estos tipos ni eran tan meticulosos en lo que respecta a su información y una vez allí empezó la cacería.  
No tuvo piedad alguna, disparó a sangre fría en medio de las cejas, despedazó las gargantas y vientres, he incluso se dio el lujo de romper algunas piernas para que no escaparan de él. No dejó nadie vivo, y no dejo ninguna huella, nada al azar y todo perfecto.

Salió del lugar a paso suave, tomó el encendedor y prendió un cigarrillo, dejó salir una gran cantidad de humo como si se tratara de su alma, camino un poco más hasta donde un poste de luz, ahí se quedó un momento hasta que se acercó otra persona desde otra dirección, y pronto también se apoyó en otra parte del poste, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que aquella persona le entregó un sobre, este le revisó y lo guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo, antes que se dispusiera a irse escucho.

\- _Solo era el pequeño grupo_ -dijo - _pero el jefe está complacido por tu trabajo, te llamaremos para la siguiente -_ entonces cada cual siguió su camino.

Él caminó hasta una motocicleta que había estacionado con anterioridad cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la pandilla y que escondió bajo un manto negro que difícilmente se vería en la oscuridad, lanzó el cigarro en una de la dirección y rápidamente encendió el motor avanzando por la carretera, aceleró tanto como podía por las inhabitables calles, quería llegar a casa y dormir, estaba ya harto de este día y quería acabarlo rápido. Dicho y hecho apenas llegó a esa pequeña casa se recostó en el sillón y se durmió.

.

* * *

.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación dejando ver lo desordenado que estaba, podría ser meticulosa hasta el punto de contar los segundos en todo lo que tuviera que ver con matar, pero en lo que respecta al orden hogareño es una completa desastre. Bueno, ella no era alguien que se considerará una dueña de hogar, pues sus reiterados viajes no le hacían tener conexión especial con las casa o departamentos, además evitaba tener conexión con alguien, así se evitaba las explicaciones y las despedidas, mientras menos tuviera más fácil sería asesinar.  
Ella se levantó de su cama mientras estiraba un poco, al parecer había dormido como un tronco y sus tendones se lo decían, tenía adolorido todo el cuerpo, entonces se dirigió hasta el baño, tomaría una ducha caliente para soltar un poco los músculos y comenzaría con su rutina de estiramientos, no sólo para poder bailar si no también como parte de su entrenamiento como asesina profesional, debía ser grácil y elástica si quería defenderse y, por supuesto, engañar a sus víctimas con sus encantos.

Parte de su vida también tenía que ver mucho con sus dotes con la danza, de hecho, es justamente por lo que siempre tenía aquella rutina, su trabajo "normal" consistía en ser profesora de danza y arte corporal en la universidad de Woods, no era algo mal pagado pero solo era parte de su fachada, si no tenía un trabajo "normal" las personas pronto sospecharían que algo no va bien. Asique al terminar se vistió con ropas acorde a su profesión y se dispuso a tomar un taxi hasta el establecimiento educacional.

Al llegar al campus saludo a sus estudiantes como siempre, mostrándose recatada y de buenos modales, caminando suave y al mismo tiempo firme como si sus piernas volarán, muy característico a su particular don por el baile, hasta llegar a su destino. Las aulas de la universidad y más precisamente para sus clases eran extensas y llena de iluminación, además de un gran espejo dónde podía observarse gran parte del salón, las paredes y pilares eran altos, lo que daba un efecto sagrado, casi como un palacio o una catedral. Los alumnos llegaron de pequeños grupos, hasta que fue hora se comenzar, no era muy estricta, sabía que no debía presionarlos tanto, pero en ocasiones tenía que ser firme y aconsejarlos, repetía las técnicas una y otra vez hasta que fuera decente y así transcurrió la clase hasta el final del horario.

Al terminar su jornada se dispuso a marcharse cuando una de sus compañeras de trabajo se le acercó _"el director te está llamando"_ a los que ella rápidamente le agradeció y cambiando su dirección. Al llegar a la oficina de este ella cambio completamente su semblante a uno más frío y serio, el hombre se encontraba en su escritorio tecleando muy centrado en la computadora frente a él por lo que la mujer tuvo que llamar su atención.

- _¿Me llamaba?-_ dijo la mujer.  
- _Si querida -_ dijo mientras la miraba directamente- _felicidades por completar tu anterior misión con éxito, nuestro cliente está muy complacido -_ junto sus manos en frente de él- _aunque debió ser pan comido para ti_ -  
\- _Gracias -_ dijo sin más - _¿eso es todo? -_  
\- _No, claro que no, si quisiera felicitarte solo te mandaría un email -_ dijo mientras reía sutilmente - _hoy se les dará una nueva misión, un poco diferente a lo habitual -_ su rostro se veía gentil, pero algo en ella por alguna razón siempre se ponía en guardia, y al parecer esta misión le era bastante interesante para él, podía asegurar que lo disfrutaba - _puede incluso ser hasta letal para ustedes -_  
 _-"ustedes" -_ dijo un poco confundida - _¿Quiere decir que...? -_  
 _\- Exacto, esta vez por la complejidad de la misión tendrá que llevarse a cabo por dos personas -_ movió su cabeza - _mejor dicho, por dos asesinos -_  
 _\- Entiendo... Y ¿dónde está este otro asesino? -_ dijo al ver que ni había nadie más aparte de ellos en la habitación.  
- _Debe estar por llegar, suele ser un poco holgazán en el día -_ mientras movía su silla para ver por la ventana - _tú sabes... La mayoría de los asesinos se vuelven bastante nocturnos que pierden su horario de sueño -_ más bien era como si estuviera hablando por experiencia propia.  
\- _¿A quién debemos matar? -_  
 _\- Se les dará los detalles cuando estén todos -_ respondió.

Estaba esperando de pie en la oficina, realmente no estaba con muchas ganas de estar allí, pero una misión peligrosa solía ser sinónimo de más dinero, lo cual era de gran ayuda a la hora de comprar más dispositivos de matanza, no era nada fácil encontrar las mejores y mucho menos barato. Los minutos pasaban, el hombre observaba a la mujer, esta parecía totalmente distraída, pero él sabía que no era así, que ella estaba visualizando todas las posibles formas de matar y escapar sin ser descubierta, sabía que no lo haría: uno, porque entendía que era un hábito que no podía detener; dos, eran primos de sangre; tres, si lo mataba no habría forma realizar la misión. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho, lo hace casi a diario o más bien cada vez que entraba en la habitación, lo que lo hacía confiar en ella más que su lazo sanguíneo era la facilidad que tenía de separar ambos trabajos, lo cual era simplemente: "no los mataré porque son parte de mi fachada".

En un momento a otro la puerta se abrió por parte de la secretaria.

\- _Aquí se encuentra nuestro director_ \- mirando aparentemente a la persona que lo buscaba, dirigió su mirada al director y se podía observar en sus mejillas un sonrojo - _señor director, le busca alguien -_  
 _\- Hazlo pasar -_ dijo tranquilamente.  
La secretaria hizo un gesto para que entrará y en ello se vio a un hombre alto cabello verde, ojos del mismo, color fríos y vacíos, incluso con la ropa que llevaba se podía decir que estaba bien entrenado y tonificado - _disculpe la demora -_ su voz era una dulzura mezclado madurez, ingenuidad y crueldad, sin duda una rara combinación - _tuve una distracción en el camino -_

La mujer no se movió del lugar y tampoco volteo a mirarlo, la parte instintiva de ella le decía que no debía, por su bien. De igual forma él tampoco la miro, estaba más interesado en la misión que por alguna persona presente.

\- _No importa, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí para poder dar la misión -_ dijo sin preocupaciones - _ambos deberán matar a algunas personas, no... Más bien deben exterminar una organización completa. Se trata de los "Silvers Demons", una organización que por mucho tiempo estuvo vinculado con el gobierno, hasta ahora -_ dio una pequeña pausa para ver sus expresiones, lo que fue igual a nada, ambos esperando más información - _Al parecer ellos descubrieron droga poderosa que elimina rápidamente las células del cuerpo y también destruye la función bioquímica de algunas rutas metabólicas causando una muerte dolorosa he incurable, algo así como el cáncer pero peor y mucho más rápido -_  
 _\- ¿Qué tan rápido? -_ Pregunto la mujer.  
\- _menos de un minuto, es decir, sólo unos segundos más de vida con una insoportable muerte -_ abrió la gaveta de su escritorio - _su misión por supuesto es impedir que está droga salga a la luz y todos los que puedan saber de ella deben ser exterminados. Nada de rehenes, ni prisioneros -_ El director le lanzó a ambos una carpeta que contenía información de la droga - _Esa es gran parte de la información que se pudo extraer de la base de datos hasta que fue destruida, lamentablemente no contamos con la información del paradero de estos y esto nos lleva a ustedes dos -_ dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y a su vez en el escritorio - _La experta en información y espionaje, habilidades tácticas y analíticas, además de una gran conocedora de las ciencias, Flaky... Ese trabajo te corresponde a ti. Mientras claro, el exmilitar de alto rango, experto en las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, genio nato en las armas de fuego, además de una capacidad inhumana no conocida jamás por el mundo, Flippy... Tu trabajo será de exterminador. Si la situación lo amerita pueden cambiar papeles... Después de todo son los asesinos profesionales de renombre. Claro está que el gobierno está dispuesto a pagar cualquier cantidad de dinero para que la droga y cualquier información que esté relacionado a ello este borrada. Así que sólo asegúrese de hacerlo bien -_ ambos estaban observándolo, no había necesidad de hablar, ambos aceptaban la misión - _bien, ya que no hay nada más que aclarar. Pueden irse -_

Entonces cerraron las carpetas, podían estudiarlos más detenidamente en sus respectivas casas, asique simplemente se marcharon del lugar.

\- _ahh_ \- dio un suspiro - _tan fríos como siempre -_

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida de la universidad a una cierta distancia entre los dos, cada uno mirando solamente al frente, los pasillos del establecimiento estaban siendo transitadas por algunos alumnos y profesores, los cuales quedaban sorprendidos por la presencia y, ¿por qué no decirlo? la belleza que despedían ambos. Fue en un momento crucial dónde aquellos pasillos quedaron completamente vacíos a excepción de ellos, fue cosa de segundos, en un momento estaban cambiando a la salida y al otro estaban apuntándose mutuamente con sus armas, mirándose fijamente.

\- _Parece que no quieres compartir la recompensa_ \- dijo la peliroja - _que avaricioso_ -  
\- _El dinero no me importa en lo más mínimo_ \- dijo seriamente - _Solo no quiero tener un estorbo en mis misiones_ -  
\- _Oh... Parece que pensamos igual_ \- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - _pero dime... ¿Realmente crees que soy un estorbo ahora? -_

Ambos analizaban la situación, él le tenía apuntando con su pistola directo a su cabeza y ella a su vez le apuntaba al estómago, él le tenía un cuchillo cerca de sus pulmones y ella en su cuello, no era una situación favorable para ninguno, si bien él tenía mayor fuerza física y fácilmente podría inmovilizada tenía algo en contra, podía oler algo diferente en el cuchillo, veneno tal vez, por lo que las posibilidades de supervivencia para ambos casos eran escasas.

\- _Todavía no estoy tan seguro_ \- le dijo - _pero si superaste mis expectativas_ -

Entonces ambos se alejaron lentamente, observando detenidamente los movimientos del otro, hasta guardar nuevamente sus armas, ella solía esconderlo en su bolso y en la espalda; en la escondía en sus mangas y los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se quedaron mirando un momento más para que ella rápidamente avanzará hasta la salida, de seguro su taxi debía estar esperándola a menos que se haya ido por la demora y realmente ella no se hacía ilusiones con eso, al acercar pudo observar el taxi estacionado dónde siempre, tal vez fue suerte pero su taxi seguía esperándola y eso le hizo estar más tranquila pero de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco, el peliverde se dio cuenta de esa acción por parte de la chica y vio como está desenfundaba nuevamente la pistola, creyó que iba dirigido a él, sin embargo pronto descartó la idea cuando ella rápidamente se hizo a un lado y el vehículo explota.

La explosión causó un gran revuelo, rápidamente los estudiantes corrieron por refugio mientras la mujer se escondía atrás de una pared, pudo darse cuenta enseguida que algo había mal, ciertos detalles del auto le hacían creer eso, desde una pequeña diferencia en una de las llantas y por lo milagroso de que el taxi todavía estuviera ahí, lo que no entendía era la razón del intento de asesinato, ¿era causado por la actual misión o por alguna anterior? Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a ver cada parte de la universidad, algún franco tirador, un infiltrado, algo que le indicará que había más peligro para ella, fue en un momento de su búsqueda que vio como un grupo de no más de 5 personas se acercaban sospechosamente hacia ella, entonces sin piedad alguna los mato en el acto hasta que sintió una sexta persona tras de sí, pero al igual que todos cayó al suelo muerto sin que ello hubiera hecho algo, el peliverde tomó del brazo de la mujer y salieron de allí, guiándola hasta su motocicleta, que por costumbre siempre dejaba aparcada lejos y escondida.

\- _Súbete_ \- le ordenó.

Aunque a ella no le gustaba recibir órdenes de otra persona que no sea su jefe lo hizo de igual modo, después de todo estaban siendo atacados y si querían cumplir la misión primero tenían que salir vivos de allí.

.

* * *

Hola, esta historia lo escribí primero en wattpad con mi cuenta de CaruChan13 (que original xD) pero allá no muchos lo han leído y bueno después de lo que paso con el plagio de "La villa maldita" preferí también subirlo aquí para evitar otro plagio. Que por cierto fue la gran escritora **Adilay Ackatery** o **"los fanfics incompletos de Adilay"** quien fue la que me advirtió de ese vil plagio (si no la ubican es la escritora de **Doncella para dos dragones** y me encanta *w*)

Bueno eso, si les gusta esta historia por favor apoyenme también en wattpad que estoy muy solita :C


End file.
